Journey to Corruption
Journey to Corruption is the seventh episode of Season 1 and seventh episode overall of Fantendo - Journey, written by Sr.Wario. Reception has been (TBA). Summary While raiding bases to find the villain's true whereabouts, the team discover an entire squadron of super soldiers. Transcript Matt is standing in a dim hallway. ::Matt: Alright, dude. Come out.... Matt looks around cautiously and slowly walks forward when he's punched in the stomach by an invisible force, knocking him down. ::Matt: Ow! Matt gets up, annoyed, and blasts a beam of energy from his fingertips toward the invisible force, but nothing happens. ::Matt: Hmmm. What can I do? Matt thinks for a moment and then his eyes light up. ::Matt: Oh yeah. Matt then begins to make an annoying noise which agitates the invisible person who rushes toward Matt. Matt hears him coming and creates a magic shield just in time that knocks out the invisible person. ::Matt: Magic and annoyance, my greatest talents. Oh, and seduction. The invisible person becomes visible, showing that it's a male soldier as Matt steps over his unconcious body. ::Matt: Kinda hoping it was the Invisible Woman, but we all have to settle. The door then opens and Danielle is on the other side of it. ::Matt: Took care of this guy. He had invisibility powers. ::Danielle: If only we had those. ::Matt: Hey, I took out an invisible super soldier and no one here believes I slept with Alex? ::Danielle: Beating up these guys is one thing, getting laid is another, Matt. ::Matt: I hate you guys. Danielle laughs as Matt follows her into the next room. ---- Back at the house, Danielle is talking on her phone. ::Danielle: Okay. Bye. Talk to you later. Matt walks by, bag of chips in hand. ::Matt: Is that your girlfriend? ::Danielle: She's not my girlfriend, Matt. We had a tasteful fling and are good friends. Can't I talk to my friend? ::Matt: Is it possible for a fling to be tasteful? I'd say they're all rather primal and flawed. ::Danielle: You wouldn't know. Matt laughs as he sets down the bag. ::Matt: Okay, that was pretty funny. But...uh.... ::Danielle: I had a passionate night with another woman. And you're trying to come up with a burn? ::Matt: Fair point. Matt paces around as Danielle sits on her bed. ::Danielle: What are you doing in my room, anyways? ::Matt: No one else to tell hilarious jokes to. Ash and Tommy are being all lovey-dovey, Kenji is beating the crap out of a punching bag, and Donnie is drawing. ::Danielle: Isn't there any other way to keep you occupied? ::Matt: Maybe...if you admitted that I slept with Alex. Danielle considers it for a moment. ::Danielle: Nah. ::Matt: Fine then. Prepare for dumb jokes. They then hear an alarm. ::Danielle: Rizzo. ::Matt: Damn it! Danielle and Matt then quickly head to the couch. ---- The group all gather around the couch. Donnie turns on the TV, Kenji wipes the sweat off his brow, and Ashlee cleans off a lipstick stain on Tommy's cheek. ::Donnie: What's it gonna be this time.... ::Kenji: Another raid, hopefully. I have some new techniques I want to test out. They all shudder in fear as Rizzo appears on the screen, looking happy. ::Ashlee: You look joyful! That's good! ::Tommy: And a bit scary. ::Rizzo: Well, I wouldn't get too excited but this might be our first big lead since our encounter with Alpha. The group shift in their seats uncomfortably at the mention. ::Rizzo: I had a visit with our manager. ::Matt: Which one? ::Rizzo: The newest. ::Danielle: Oh, that scumbag. ::Rizzo: That scumbag indeed. I pulled some of my favorite interrogation techniques, and he spilled the location of what he calls the most important facility he knows of. ::Tommy: Maybe he's just leading us along? ::Rizzo: Oh he definitely wouldn't do that. Everyone, including Kenji, looks disturbed but intrigued. ::Rizzo: Regardless, it could be a real victory for us if we capture and take down the facility. ::Matt: Don't you guys get tired of raids? Variety is the spice of life. ::Kenji: I don't. ::Tommy: Roughing up his lackeys is pretty fun. ::Ashlee: We're helping people out with them. I never get tired of that. ::Donnie: It seems like it's necessary.... ::Danielle: Considering all they've done to us, not really. ::Matt: Just me? Alright. Rizzo strokes her chin. ::Rizzo: Well, Mr. Bosh, I have a feeling this raid might not be your average experience. I'll send some agents with you. ::Ashlee: No. ::Donnie: Uh... ::Tommy: Sweetie, are you sure this is the best m- ::Ashlee: Last time we brought in outside help they got hurt. It's up to us to do this. And I know we can! Rizzo thinks it over for a moment and then nods. ::Rizzo: I respect your dedication to the job, Murphy. ::Danielle: Alright. It's us then. ::Kenji: We'll be okay. ::Matt: Somehow, we always are. Rizzo smiles at the group. ::Rizzo: I'll bring some transportation then. Get ready to set out ASAP. They all nod as the transmission goes out. ---- Everyone is sitting in the F.A.N.T vehicle. ::Donnie:....Anyone else nervous? They all nod quietly. ::Ashlee: It's a little scary. But come on guys. Look how far we've come. ::Donnie: Thanks for keeping us up, Ash. ::Ashlee: No prob. Anything for you guys. ::Kenji: Being nervous is good. It means we're determined to do this right. Fear drives people. ::Matt: Can't something else drive us? Like candy? ::Kenji: Maybe if you're a schoolchild Matt. ::Tommy: I dunno, he might be one. Matt sticks his tongue out at Tommy. ::Ashlee: Maybe it's love. Platonic and romantic. Maybe that's what drives us. ::Danielle: I like the sound of that, Ash. ::Tommy: So our options are love or fear. I can't believe it but....I think I'm going for love. ::Ashlee: Aww, I've softened you up. Tommy shows a small smile. ::Matt: I dunno about you guys but I'm going with candy. They all laugh when the vehicle comes to a stop. ::Kenji: Time to do this. They all seriously nod and begin to exit the vehicle. ---- The group look and see that the facility is massive. ::Tommy: My god. ::Matt: Giant and imposing. ::Ashlee: What an evil lair. ::Danielle: You don't think this is cool? ::Ashlee: Of course I do! But I'm also terrified. ::Kenji: Size doesn't matter. Contents do. They all shrug and nod and head to the entrance. ::Tommy: What the hell is this? They all find that the door is locked when an intercom comes on. ::Intercom: Please identify yourself. Everyone looks confused on what to do when Donnie clears his throat. ::Donnie: Ahem....Mr. Cross? Everything goes quiet for a moment. ::Intercom: Access denied. Try ag- Matt then uses a magic blast to destroy the door. ::Matt: That was easy. They all go inside the facility silently. ::Matt: No credit? ::Danielle: You did good, Matt. ::Matt: Now do you believe that I slept with her? ::Danielle: Nope. Matt sighs and follows them inside. ---- They all cautiously enter the lobby where they hear a loud alarm going off. ::Tommy: Oh great. Everyone gets ready to fight as the door to the inside of the facility swings open as armored soldiers flood into the lobby. ::Matt: Okay, I might have messed up. ::Danielle: No shit. The armored soldiers all aim their guns at the group, surrounding them. ::Soldier: Surrender now! ::Matt: You guys owe me. Matt creates a giant shield around them and they begin firing, but the bullets fall down. ::Matt: I can't hold this for long! Hurry up! Danielle and Ashlee smile and both release a telekinetic pulse in opposite directions that disarm the soldiers and stun them. Matt takes down the shield as the soldiers recover. ::Danielle: Nice job. ::Ashlee: You two! Tommy then beats down a number of the soldiers, Donnie knocks out a few, and Kenji pinballs from one to another, eventually knocking them all out. ::Donnie: That was...wow. ::Tommy: Ken, can you teach me how to do that bouncy thing? ::Kenji: Someday. Tommy shrugs and they all catch their breath as they look at all the unconcious people. ::Matt: Oooh, I'm taking some of these gu- Matt begins to shake and then falls onto the ground, unconcious. ::Danielle: And I was just about to compliment him. They all turn toward the door into the center of the facility, as a wave of pressurized air blasts through the door and knocks them back. ::Tommy: Air? Really? A soldier with a special suit of armor walks into the room. ::Soldier: F-finally. A chance to use my p-powers.... Kenji gets up and does a flying kick toward the soldier, who snaps his fingers, causing Kenji to fall to the floor suddenly. ::Tommy: Oh shit. ::Soldier: Alpha got her turn....now it's time for Beta.... Beta blasts another wave of wind that knocks them all out. ::Beta: I....need to.... Beta then hears the intercom coming on. ::Intercom: Beta! Bring them back. I repeat, bring them back. Do NOT kill them. Beta groans and goes to get some backup. ---- Cross is sitting in his office, looking at a picture of him and his wife when someone knocks on his door. ::Cross: What is it now? ::Assistant: Sir, Dr. Menoit has requested your presence. Cross groans, annoyed, but gets up, rolling his eyes and putting on a jacket. ::Cross: Why does he want me? ::Assistant: It's about the Special Ops, sir. Cross' agitated face then turns to a satisfied smirk. ::Cross: Maybe Menoit isn't so bad after all. His assistant opens the door and leads him out of the room. ---- Cross walks into a dark room, spotting an elderly man in a coat. ::Cross: Cold day, isn't it? ::Menoit: I don't think you're here for small talk, Cross. Cross frowns and walks toward Menoit, who looks rather smug. ::Cross: We both work for the same side. No need for hostilities, doctor. ::Menoit: You and your mercenaries are brutes made for killing and violence. I am a scientist. I live for progression. ::Cross: Like it or not, I have quite the presence among the company. I've done things his old soldiers could only dream of. ::Menoit: You also continually lose to untrained children. You escape like a comic book villain, only to end up captured again. If you ask me, you're a waste of D'Angelo & Sons' money and resources.' '''Your presence doesn't mean anything to me because I answer ONLY to Mr. D'Angelo himself. ::'Cross': So why am I here? ''Menoit chuckles and walks into a hallway, Cross quickly following behind him. ::Menoit: You are the antithesis to all I believe in. You're foolish, violent, emotional, sloppy. You use guns and fists to accomplish what should be done by a trained mind. ::Cross: And you're a prick. Are we just here to fight? ::Menoit: Not necessarily. You're here to see your own defeat, first hand. Menoit then walks into a room with a glass cell, where the Special Ops are all sedated. ::Cross: How?! ::Menoit: A district manager spilled the location. Considering they're all cowardly assasins, I predicted it and included an alarm in case it was breached. This alerted Beta, who swiftly took them all out. ::Cross: One of your super soldiers. Now it makes sense. ::Menoit: Alpha may be gone, due to your idiocy, but the others are doing exceptionally well in testing. ::Cross: Did you work out the mental issues? ::Menoit: No. But I think your issue is that you have rationale. Humanity. My super soldiers only know to kill, and that is all they desire. ::Cross: Why are....they alive? ::Menoit: So D'Angelo can do as he pleases with them. I assume you'll be terminated, and your funds and resources will go to the closest division: my own. Cross paces around, stunned. ::Cross: You piece of shit. Menoit grins at his rival. ::Cross: Well then. Cross silently excuses himself as the Special Ops begin to rise from their chemically induced slumber. ---- Menoit sees them and waves goodbye as he walks off. Tommy hops up and bangs on the sound proof window. ::Tommy: COME BACK HERE YOU PIECE OF (bang)! ::Ashlee: I don't think that'll work, hon. Tommy sighs and sits down, agitated. Matt sits up, feeling dazed. ::Matt:....My throat hurts. Kenji sits up next, and nods to Matt. Donnie and Danielle follow, with Danielle getting up and pacing. ::Donnie: He sucked out all your air....that's terrible. ::Matt: And terrifying! ::Kenji: He was focused. Concentrated. Set on killing us. ::Tommy: Yet we're still here. ::Ashlee: That's good, right? ::Danielle: Unless he's planning to put us in ice again. All of them go silent at the mention of THAT. Not even Ashlee wants to break the silence, so Danielle opts to. ::Danielle: Hey, Matt. ::Matt: Oh boy, what are you guys gonna make fun of me for now? ::Danielle: I just wanted to thank you for how you saved us. I can't believe I'm saying this but.....you deserved to sleep with a girl like Alex. Matt leaps upward, grinning, as they all try to look away from his celebration. ::Matt: MATT WINS! ::Tommy: God help us. Matt dances around as the others can't help but laugh and Danielle puts her hand over her face, sighing. ::Ashlee: Well, at least he's cheering us up. ::Donnie: Wait....I might have an idea. Everyone, including Matt who has a goofy grin on his face, turns to Donnie. ::Donnie: If that super soldier could blast open a steel door with a lot of wind... He points to Danielle and Ashlee who both smile and high five, turning to the door. ::Tommy: Wow, Donnie, that's brilliant. ::Donnie: I have my moments... Matt excitedly pats Donnie on the back as Danielle and Ashlee both release a telekinetic wave at the same time that destroys the steel door. ::Matt: Y'know, if we did this earlier, we probably could've gotten out of a lot of situations. ::Kenji: Not good to live in the past. Matt shrugs and they all head out through the door. ---- Everyone runs down the hallway, when they're confronted by yet another super soldier. ::Donnie: So you're...Gamma? ::Matt: You paid attention in English class? Lucky. The super soldier grins and nods, then blasting electricity towards them all, which shocks them and sends them reeling back. ::Tommy: Not...as bad as....getting suffocated. ::Ashlee: Being optimistic is....my job. Gamma approaches them, his hands crackling with electricity when a bullet is fired through his head, killing him. ::Matt: Holy shit! Gamma falls down, lifeless, revealing that Cross killed Gamma, his pistol out. ::Donnie: Am I hallucinating? ::Tommy: Hell no. I don't think so. Cross then points his gun toward them, but finds he's out of bullets. ::Danielle: Run! Everyone gets up and dashes away, Cross grunting in frusteration as he reloads his gun. ::Kenji: No bullets. Hmm. ::Ashlee: What a great coincidence! ::Kenji: There are no coincidences. They all run through the facility, watching the super soldiers getting slaughtered by Cross' mercenaries, and then quickly running to the F.A.N.T vehicle. ::Tommy: Drive! The driver obliges, stepping on the pedal as they quickly flee the large facility. ---- The group are sitting on the couch, gathered around the TV. ::Rizzo: So you're saying Cross of all people saved you? ::Tommy: I can't believe it either. ::Rizzo: That's insane. But I've seen stranger things. ::Matt: You live in a crazy world, Rizzo. ::Rizzo: Oh I already knew that, Mr. Bosh. ::Donnie: A shame we didn't get much out of it... ::Ashlee: At least we lived to tell the tale. ::Rizzo: That's a victory in itself. Better to live then be shot by a madman. I would know. Everyone looks intrigued. ::Rizzo: But that's a story for another day. At the moment, I have a meeting. As soon as I get any new leads, you'll be the first to know. They all nod as the transmission ends. ::Matt: You know what? I love raids! I got to show off my magic, and Danielle admitted that I won. Finally. ::Tommy: Glad you had a good day. Tommy glares at him as Ashlee pecks him on the cheek. ::Ashlee: Tommy and I have a date. See you all later! Hand in hand, the two walk off as the others wave to them. ::Danielle: So what now? ::Matt: You could call Krystal over here... Enraged, Danielle gets up and chases Matt across the house as Donnie and Kenji watch, amused. ---- Cross is sitting in his office as he talks to D'Angelo on the phone. ::D'Angelo: This is terrible. Our greatest scientist....murdered. His super soldiers? Massacred. Cross smiles and then clears his throat. ::Cross: I'm so sorry that F.A.N.T needlessly killed them. It's a true loss for the company. ::D'Angelo: Indeed it is. Menoit's assets will be transferred to your division. Please manage them well. Cross bites his lip. ::Cross: Of course. Those kids will be done for, soon enough. ::D'Angelo: I trust you, Cross. You're going to build a better world for your wife. Cross' then shows a genuine smile without malice. ::Cross:....Thank you sir. D'Angelo hangs up and Cross looks at the picture of his wife, crying tears of joy. Reception TBA Trivia TBA